Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: And they sure do have fun screwing with their boyfriends heads. Sequel to We May Be Heroes But We're Still Teenage Boys. Not required to read the first story, but would be funny.


The boys, feeling awkward and unsettled after their encounter with their girlfriends, were still avoiding them days after the incident.

Nico hadn't left his room, Jason told them all he was just too embarrassed to leave, but really who are we kidding he was just jacking off to that fan fic Annabeth had given him in hard copy. No questions asked.

The four boys sat in the control room awkwardly discussing everything but sex or girls. Which meant they sat in silence half the time since all they could think of at the moment was sex and girls.

The three girls sat in Annabeth's room again, animatedly chatting about everything they could think of.

Piper, however, did not fully join in their idle chat. She instead was wondering how on Earth the boys knew what they were up to.

They weren't dumb enough to listen at the door, and they hadn't been loud enough for the boys to hear them in their rooms.

So what then?

She locked eyes with it first. The black spot stationed in the corner of Annabeth's room. Cameras. Leo. She thought sourly. Were they watching now?

She shushed her friends and brought their ears close to her so she could whisper to them.

"There's a camera." She said.

"What?" Annabeth hissed.

"What do we do?" Hazel whispered frantically.

Piper developed a sly grin, "We're going to play them."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

Piper explained quickly, both girls readily agreed.

Just then Nico walked in to meet the other guys.

"Hey Nico." Percy greeted.

"Hey. Have you bozos gotten over your pride yet?" He asked.

"Shut it Nico." Frank muttered, blushing.

"Well sorry you can't handle it princess." Nico said, sitting beside Leo.

"Ha! Princess. I'm keeping that one." Leo laughed.

"G-G-Guys!" Jason was wide eyed and blushing harder than Frank.

"What?" Percy laughed. All Jason could do was point at the screen.

The camera was running and Piper was standing there in her bra and jeans.

Leo rapidly turned up the volume.

"Seriously though I'm a D now. I think it's Aphrodite's blessing."

"What she makes your boobs bigger?" Annabeth laughed, "Please."

"Seriously! And now all my underwear matches." Piper ripped off her jeans to reveal matching panties. Jason's face was so hot and red he thought he was going to pass out. That and he had a giant hard on.

"Oh boo hoo." Hazel swatted her hand lifting off her shirt. "Look at me. Mine are still babies." Frank instantly got a nosebleed just looking at her like that... Gods damn it!

Annabeth stripped her shirt off making Percy's eyes bug out.

"Look girls." And yes the boys looked too, "Meet Emma and Jane."

"Emma, like the book?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah and Jane as in Jane Eyre." Annabeth said.

"You've got nice ones Annabeth." Piper smiled.

"Why thank you, pretty lady." Annabeth put her arm around a nearly naked Piper.

Leo was trying not to get horny because none of them were his girlfriend and he was surrounded by their boyfriends... Talk about awkward.

"I just don't get why boys like grabbing boobs." Annabeth sighed.

"Really?" Hazel asked, "I mean it's not like I've ever been touched like that... But it seems nice."

Nico was laughing so hard he was crying. Karma, he thought, is one hell of a bitch and I love her.

Piper chuckled, "It is nice. When you do it right."

"Well then Percy sucks at groping." Annabeth said. And Percy's face was already red with his concentration on not getting to into his nearly naked girlfriend.

Piper laughed again, "Hazel come here." Hazel straddled Piper. Frank was going to faint. He was literally going to faint.

Piper put her hands on Hazels breast and started squeezing them lightly. She caressed the soft tender skin and let each stroke linger on her skin.

"Like that, see." Piper whispered seductively.

"My girlfriend is feeling up Franks girlfriend." Jason groaned unintentionally. Shit. Shit. Shit. Thalia will kill you if you ram your girlfriend Jason. Think of all the trouble your dad has caused because he stuck his dick in it.

Hazel leaned down and kissed Piper, "For thanks." She said getting off her friends lap.

"Annabeth. Your turn." The two girls got on their knees, in full view of the camera, "Put your hand here." Piper said before allowing her hands to pleasure Annabeth.

Annabeth started feeling Piper too. And as their hands worked the two leaned forward and kissed.

"I've heard girls can swing both ways freely." Annabeth purred.

"Let's try it out yeah?" Piper moaned.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I COOL WITH THIS!?" Percy shouted trying to beat down his erection.

"Dude I feel you I am too." Jason muttered. No one noticed the squeak that was Leo's voice as he tried to hide away.

"Come here Hazel." Piper gestured to let the girl join them. Hands entwined with hair and limbs wrapped around one another, the three girls sloppily kissed and kissed each other.

Their boyfriends watched, too turned on and horrified by this fact to do anything about it.

A cover was pulled over the girls heads as they moaned out of sync.

"We need to stop them!" Frank said nearly crying because of how bad he felt for enjoying that.

"We need to jack off!" Percy said urgently.

"Now!" Jason growled, standing up and running out the room. Percy and Frank were trailing behind. Nico got up, still laughing, and followed the boys out.

Leo was last out after taking a lot of deep breaths. No one noticed he was far behind.

Under the covers the girls were slipping their clothes back on. Moaning and squealing one another's names.

They heard the pounding feet of their boyfriends running.

"Come on." Piper said throwing the covers off and quickly brushing her hair. Annabeth and Hazel smoothed down Annabeth's bed and put out a game of Monopoly. All the while still moaning one another's names.

Annabeth and Hazel had finished brushing their hair and sat on the bed.

They began playing a bit moaning, yes! And, Annabeth! Hazel keep going! Piper that's so good!

The boys broke the door again. This time Piper had annoyance in her tone.

"Really? Again?" She growled.

Jason spoke first, "We... We know you were-were-were!"

"Were what Jason? Seriously this is getting out of hand." Hazel sighed.

"You were all sleeping together." Percy accused.

"Percy, we're playing monopoly." Annabeth groaned, pointing to an askew monopoly board clearly not being played.

"Oh yeah? And where might I ask has that Thimble been huh?" Leo asked.

"We're not even using the Thimble." Hazel said as if he were a total dimwit.

"That's because you used it on each other isn't it?" Leo asked.

"Hold on you think we're having sex with each other?" Annabeth asked.

"We saw you!" Frank said pointing to the camera in the corner of the room.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she screamed, "SPIDER!" She ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I cannot believe you!" Piper scolded them ripping the camera off the wall and shoving it into Leo's hand. She could hear Nico cackling in the hallway but couldn't see him as he was rolling on the floor.

"But you were-"

"Zip it Jackson." Piper shushed him, "We have the right to do what ever we want with our bodies and with our ideas. So leave us alone. We're not committing crimes. We're just having fun."

As she shoved them out the door she smirked, "By the way what I said about girls is true. Girls are more prone to bisexual tendencies than boys because not only are girls prettier and take better care of themselves, but girls are just attractive to everyone." She winked as she closed the door in their faces.

"Is that true?" Hazel asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." Piper smiled back, "One of my sisters is the daughter of a sexoligist she told me that it's more common for girls to be into that kind of stuff." She put up her finger to get her quiet.

Piper yanked the door back open to see the four boys tumble into the room.

"Incredible." She sighed.

As Annabeth crept out of the bathroom the entire Agro was rocked by Nico's laughter.

"Go, now." Piper said shoving the boys back out of the room.

"Girls night?" Hazel asked.

"Now we can have a girls night." Annabeth laughed.

The boys did not interrupt them again.

Maybe it was because that night they were all jacking off so hard they just didn't have time to. Or maybe it was because they really gained respect for their girlfriends.

Well actually that's not true because at breakfast Percy asked.

"So Annabeth... Did you really name your tits Emma and Jane?" She smacked the back of his head so he face planted into his cereal.

"So... Is that a yes?" Jason asked. Piper mimicked Annabeth's motion.

"It's a yes." Percy mouthed after Breakfast. Percy had many... Many dreams about Jane and Emma and strangly Piper and Hazel made cameos in his dreams from time to time...


End file.
